Getting Lucky
by articcat621
Summary: Harry desperately wants to take things to the next level with Draco. Hopefully with the help of a small potion, he'll be getting lucky.


A/N: I hope you all enjoy this piece of Drarry Smut. A huge thanks to my beta, Krissy.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

_Getting Lucky_

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked, watching as his boyfriend hastily stuffed something into his pocket.

"Nothing," Harry answered quickly as a light blush appeared on his face. "It's nothing, Draco."

"I don't seem to believe you," Draco said. He quickly stepped forward and tried to grab Harry.

"No!" Harry shouted, dodging his boyfriend's arms. He tried to move away, but didn't get very far as Draco tackled him to the ground. He squirmed, trying to get away.

"Got it!" Draco claimed, his hand digging around Harry's pocket. He pulled out a small vial. "What is this?"

Harry blushed. "It's a potion."

"Obviously," Draco said with an eye roll. "What type of potion?" When Harry didn't answer, Draco looked his boyfriend over. While they had only been dating four months, Draco knew Harry inside and out. He could tell something was bothering Harry. "What is it?"

"It's Felix Felicis," Harry stated. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know."

"But why do you have this? What would you even use it for?" Draco questioned.

"Because I want to take our relationship to the next level, Draco, and I couldn't quite work up the courage to do it on my own. I thought the potion would make me lucky and we would… you know…" Harry trailed off, a sheepish expression now on his face.

Draco shook his head. "Harry, if you wanted to have sex, you only had to say something!"

"I didn't want to be awkward," Harry said. "I'm sorry for not speaking with you first."

"Well, you should have. I've wanted to take you to take bed for ages," Draco admitted. His raised his hand and brushed some hair out of Harry's face. "I love you, Harry, and I want to experience new things with you."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, really," Draco replied. He leant forward and gave Harry a quick kiss. "In fact," he murmured, moving his lips to Harry's neck, "why don't we head to bed right now?"

Harry gulped nervously. "Really? Right now?"

"Yes. Harry, don't you trust me?" He began to kiss Harry's neck as his hands reached down to Harry's belt.

"Of course I do!" Harry said. "I love you."

"And I love you," Draco responded. He undid Harry's belt and pants, allowing them to drop to the floor. He smirked when he saw Harry's hardened cock. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He took Harry's hand and led him to the bed. He gestured for Harry to lie back on the bed, which he did after taking off his boxers and shirt. He looked up at Draco, his eyes wide.

Draco slowly undressed, his eyes locked with Harry's the entire time. Once naked, he crawled onto the bed and quickly covered Harry's body with his own. He joined their lips in a kiss, quickly slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. His hand moved lower, where he started stroking Harry's erection.

The blond had imagined this moment for quite some time. He was eager to finally explore Harry's body, when he would finally claim Harry for his own. He would possess him and fill him in ways Harry had never felt before, and that thrilled Draco. Harry was his, and there would never be another.

Draco was torn. With Harry lying panting beneath him, he wasn't quite sure where he wanted to start. He decided he would work his way down his body, kissing and teasing as he did so. Draco soon found out that Harry was ticklish on his sides.

The black haired boy squirmed with delight as Draco's lips covered every inch of his body. Every kiss and touch was making him shudder in the most delicious ways. It was more than he could have ever dreamed it would be.

Cupping Harry's bollocks gently, Draco wrapped his mouth around Harry's member. He swirled his tongue around the tip, enjoying the way Harry was moaning his name. He then started to move his head, bobbing back and forth with increasing speed.

Harry moaned Draco's name. The blond was a pro, and Harry didn't know how much longer he would last. The feeling was intense.

Draco went deep, sucking Harry's cock. Harry let out a yelp as he fisted the sheets.

"Draco, please!" he begged. "I'm so close."

The sound of Harry's hoarse voice sent Draco into overdrive. He moved quickly, eager to bring Harry to completion.

"Shite!" Harry cursed. He came with a shout as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He was left gasping for air when Draco sucked down every last drop.

When he finished swallowing, Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's green eyes. "You're so sexy," he said, smirking. "Ready to take things to the next level?"

Harry gulped nervously. He nodded as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He wanted Draco to take him... He wanted Draco in every way possible.

Draco felt his erection jump to attention. He grasped his member, stroking it as he commanded Harry to turn over. Harry obeyed, revealing his plump arse to Draco.

He reached out and palmed Harry's arse. Whispering a lubrication spell, Draco moved his hand to Harry's hole. He slowly inserted his finger, being careful not to hurt Harry.

Harry winced at the intrusion. He tried to relax as Draco started to move his finger around. Another one was added, and Harry felt himself being stretched. He shivered at the sensation.

Draco's tongue darted out and wet his lips. He worked on Harry's arse while his other hand pumped his erection.

"Draco," Harry whimpered, wriggling his arse. "Please."

Draco nodded. "With pleasure," he purred. Coating his cock with lubrication, he moved it to Harry's entrance. "Here I go," he said, preparing Harry mentally. Draco slowly pushed in, closing his eyes at the sensation.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry gasped. "Draco!"

"Fuck, Harry, you're so tight," Draco panted. Harry's channel gripped him so tightly he felt he could come on the spot.

The feeling of being so full was enough to drive Harry mad. He felt his cock harden once more. Reaching down, he began to stroke it. It was awkward at first, but eventually the two of them found a comfortable position.

Draco thrust into Harry, grasping his hips to brace himself. He knew Harry was wanking himself at the same time, and that made Draco even harder.

"I'm close," Harry gasped.

"Me too," Draco responded. He was trying to hold himself off until Harry came.

"Draco!" Harry shouted. He ejaculated, covering the bedspread.

Draco closed his eyes, letting himself go. His balls tightened before he came. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he repeated, silently praising Merlin that he had found such a wonderful partner.

Eventually, the two of them collapsed into a tangled, sweaty heap. Draco and Harry both panted, each trying to catch their breath.

"That was wonderful," Harry whispered. "Can we do it again sometime?"

Draco laughed. "We can definitely do it again sometime."

"And can I top you?" Harry asked as a shy smile appeared on his face.

The blond smirked. "I'm sure we can try that."

Harry gave Draco a kiss. "Thank you for being so amazing." He kissed him once more.

"See, Harry, you've got plenty of luck without that fancy potion. All you have to do is ask."

"Ask and you shall receive?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Literally," Draco replied with a wink. "But I'm exhausted and ready for a nap."

"A nap sounds great right now," Harry agreed. Using his wand, he cleaned the bed and the both of them.

They fell asleep, wrapped comfortably in each other's arms.


End file.
